The present disclosure relates to a stacked semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a stacked semiconductor package having a plurality of semiconductor chips with various sizes.
With the rapid development of the electronics industry, electronic devices have been fabricated to be downscaled and lightweight and have high capacities. Thus, semiconductor packages including a plurality of semiconductor chips have been developed. Also, semiconductor packages, each of which includes various kinds of semiconductor chips with various sizes, have been developed. It is desirable for these semiconductor packages to continue to decrease in size and weight.